The Year of Luigi Sound Selection
The Year of Luigi Sound Selection (ザ・イヤー・オブ・ルイージ サウンドセレクション) est sorti en août 2013. L'album comprend des thèmes centrés sur Luigi, ou provenant de jeux où il a une importance scénaristique particulière. Pistes #'Main Theme' (メインテーマ) from Luigi's Mansion Fichier:Main_Theme_(TYoLSS).ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Kazumi Totaka & Shinobu Tanaka) #:Thème principal. #'Professor E. Gadd's Laboratory' (オヤ・マー博士の研究所) from Luigi's Mansion Fichier:Professor_E._Gadd's_Laboratory_Music.ogg‎ #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Kazumi Totaka & Shinobu Tanaka) #:Thème du Professeur K. Tastroff. #'Ball Room' (ダンスホール) from Luigi's Mansion Fichier:Ball_Room_Music.ogg‎ #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Kazumi Totaka & Shinobu Tanaka) #:Thème de la salle de bal. #'Story of the Monster' (モンスターの話) from Luigi's Mansion Fichier:Story_of_the_Monster_Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Kazumi Totaka & Shinobu Tanaka) #:Thème de Mme Clairvue. #'Boo Release' (テレサ解放) from Luigi's Mansion Fichier:Boo_Release_Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Kazumi Totaka & Shinobu Tanaka) #:Joué lors de la libération des Boos. #'Result' (リザルト) from Luigi's Mansion Fichier:Result_Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Kazumi Totaka & Shinobu Tanaka) #:Thème de l'écran des résultats. #'Luigi's Mansion Stadium' (ルイージマンション球場) from Mario Super Sluggers Fichier:Luigi's Mansion Stadium Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Bandai Namco Games (Ayako Yamaguchi, Masashi Sugiyama, Nobuhiro Ouchi & Kazuyuki Fujita) #:Thème du stade Manoir de Luigi. #'Luigi's Mansion Court' (ルイージマンションコート) from Mario Power Tennis Fichier:Luigi's Mansion Court Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #:Thème du court Manoir de Luigi. #'Luigi's Mansion Court (Game Point/Break Point)' (ルイージマンションコート（ゲームポイント／ブレイクポイント）) from Mario Power Tennis Fichier:Break_Point).ogg‎ #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #:Thème du court Manoir de Luigi pendant un moment décisif. #'Awards Ceremony: Luigi' (ルイージの表彰式) from Mario Power Tennis Fichier:Awards_Ceremony-_Luigi_Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #:Thème des récompenses avec Luigi. #'Mr. L, Green Thunder' (ミドリ色のきこうし ミスターL) from Super Paper Mario Fichier:Mr. L, Green Thunder Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Intelligent Systems (Chika Sekigawa & Naoko Mitome) #:Thème de Mister L. #'Brobot Battle' (エルガンダー バトル) from Super Paper Mario Fichier:Brobot Battle Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Intelligent Systems (Chika Sekigawa & Naoko Mitome) #:Thème de combat contre Frérobot. #'Brobot L-type Battle' (エルガンダーZ バトル) from Super Paper Mario Fichier:Brobot L-type Battle Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Intelligent Systems (Chika Sekigawa & Naoko Mitome) #:Thème de combat contre Frérobot L. #'The Ultimate Show' (サイコーのショー '') from ''Super Paper Mario Fichier:The Ultimate Show Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Intelligent Systems (Chika Sekigawa & Naoko Mitome) #:Thème du combat final contre Super Dimensio. #'Luigi Circuit' (ルイージサーキット) from Mario Kart Wii Fichier:Luigi Circuit Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Asuka Ohta & Ryo Nagamatsu) #:Thème du Circuit Luigi. #'Luigi's Mansion' (ルイージマンション) from Mario Kart DS Fichier:Luigi's Mansion (MKDS) Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Nintendo (Shinobu Tanaka) #:Thème du circuit Manoir de Luigi. #'Goal! Luigi' (ルイージゴール) from Mario Strikers Charged Football Fichier:Goal! Luigi Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Next Level Games (Chad York, Darren Radtke, Mike Peacock, Scott McFadyen & Davor Vulama) #:Thème de but marqué par Luigi. #'Luigi's Mansion Court' (ルイージマンションコート) from Mario Sports Mix Fichier:Luigi's Mansion Court MSM Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Square Enix (Masayoshi Soken & Kumi Tanioka) #:Thème du court Manoir de Luigi. #'Dream Adventure!!!' (ドリームアドベンチャー！！！) from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Fichier:Dream Adventure!!! Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Thème d'écran-titre. #'Dreamy Somnom Labyrinth' (夢のムユーウッドのラビリンス) from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Fichier:Dreamy Somnom Labyrinth Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Thème des Bois Somnam oniriques. #'Try, Try Again! (Dream World)' (夢の中の勝者を目指して！) from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Fichier:Try, Try Again! Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Thème de combat dans le monde onirique. #'This Moment Cannot be Careless' (油断できないこの一瞬！) from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Fichier:This Moment Cannot be Careless Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Size Does Matter' (SIZE DOES MATTER '') from ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Fichier:Size Does Matter Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Thème de combat avec Oniluigi géant. #'Adventure's End' (エンド オブ ザ アドベンチャー) from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Fichier:Adventure's End Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Thème du combat final contre Onibowser. #'Evershade Valley' (オバ渓谷のテーマ) from Luigi's Mansion 2 Fichier:Evershade Valley Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Next Level Games (Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock) #:Thème principal. #'Search - Secret Mine Ver.' (探索 - ヒャッキ～ヤ坑道Ver. -'') from ''Luigi's Mansion 2 Fichier:Secret Mine Ver. Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Next Level Games (Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock) #:Thème de la Mine des mystères. #'Search - Gloomy Manor Ver.' (探索 - ウラメ～シ屋敷Ver. -'') from ''Luigi's Mansion 2 Fichier:Gloomy Manor Ver. Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Next Level Games (Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock) #:Thème du Manoir du désepoir. #'Those Who Lurk in the Shadows' (地下室に潜む者) from Luigi's Mansion 2 Fichier:Those Who Lurk in the Shadows Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Next Level Games (Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock) #:Thème de combat contre le boss du Manoir du désespoir. #'Ghosts and Battles' (オバケとバトル) from Luigi's Mansion 2 Fichier:Ghosts and Battles Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Next Level Games (Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock) #:Thème d'aspiration d'un fantôme. #'Breather' (ひと休み) from Luigi's Mansion 2 Fichier:Breather Music.ogg #:Composition et arrangement: Next Level Games (Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock) #:Thème du menu de pause. Galerie YOL SS Booklet2.png|Notice: introduction YOL SS Booklet3.png|Notice: commentaires YOL SS Booklet4.png|Notice: playlist Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:The Year of Luigi Sound Selection